Marceline
"Papà... tù... me engañaste" ''-Marceline.'' Marceline Abadeer '''es un personaje principal de Hora de Aventura. Tiene 1000 años y es la reina de los vampiros, o almenos la única conocida en la Tierra de Ooo hasta el momento. Es extrovertida y le gusta gastar bromas, como se demuestra en el segundo episodio en el que Marceline se encuentra con Finn, le gasta bromas haciéndole creer que es malvada, aunque en varias ocasiones muestra que auque sea la reina vampiro,no significa ser malvthumb|Marceline en el intro de Hora de aventuraada. Es uno de los dos personajes de la serie que suele cambiar de peinado y de atuendo en cada episodio. No es un vampiro común ya que no chupa la sangre como se esperaría, pues prefiere absorber el color rojo de las cosas. Canta, compone y toca su Bajo-Hacha. Apariencia Marceline tiene la piel de color azul verdoso y tonos grises y cabello negro hasta los tobillos. Ella es una vampiresa inteligente. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello, causadas por la mordedura de quien la convirtió. Personalidad Marceline se describe como una salvaje chica rockera. Le gusta gastar bromas pesadas a la gente, Siglos de vagar la Tierra de Ooo la han convertido en un intrépida aventurera. Ella es una amante de todas las cosas exóticas y todavía recorre la tierra a menudo. thumb|Oso de Peluche de marceline "Hambo" Ella tiene una personalidad traviesa y no se deja intimidar por nada. A pesar de parecer mala al principio, Marceline es un tramposa de corazón, y sus "planes malvados" a menudo resultan ser nada más que bromas elaboradas. Ella es descrita por Finn como "una dama radical que le gusta jugar juegos". Le encanta jugar bromas a Finn. Ella parece tener una relación tensa con su padre y, a veces puede tener arrebatos violentos, como se muestra en el "Llego de la_Nocheosfera". Ella también puede ser sentimental. Ella estaba muy vinculada emocionalmente a su osito de peluche Hambo, después de que su novio Ash se lo vendiera a una bruja, ella se enfureció y rompió con él. Habilidades ﻿﻿A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, Marceline es capaz de sobrevivir absorbiendo el color rojo de las cosas. Las habilidades de Marceline han demostrado ir mas allá de las de un vampiro común, por ejemplo, tiene poderes de levitación, telequinesis, invisibilidad, puede transformarse en múltiples monstruos,tambien puede revivir a los muertos y tiene el poder de retener los movimientos de la gente. Aún con esto, también tiene las debilidades de un vampiro normal como la luz del sol, las estacas de madera y el ajo. Además de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, cabe destacar que sabe tocar la bajo-hacha, cantar y componer. Relaciones ﻿Finn' A pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, Finn y Marceline formaron una gran amistad. Marceline es muy buena amiga de Finn y parece confiar en él, luego de que Finn le salvara la vida cuando Jake intentó matarla, thumb|175px|Finn Cargando a Marceline. Finn suele llamarla "My Lady" sin ninguna razón aparente . Además, Marceline trata de ayudar a Finn a salir con la Dulce Princesa .En la tercera temporada en el capítulo Marceline's Closet, la ve desnuda aunque, por suerte, esta pareció no darse cuenta. Aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta si Finn le gusta o no, ya que en el capítulo "Ven conmigo", le dice que no le interesa de esa manera pero en otros demuestra un poco de interes. Sin embargo son buenos amigos y les gusta salir. En los capítulos "They went to the Nightospere" y "Daddy's litte moster", la rescata de un hechizo que se ejerció sobre ella, gracias a un amuleto que su padre le dio. Esto se da también en otros capitulos, donde ambos se cuidan el uno con el otro y trabajan en equipo, como sucedió en "What was missing?". Puede haber mensajes subliminales sobre lo que enrealidad siente por Finn ya que en el episodio "What was missing?" cuando Jake le entrega a Finn el mechón de la princesa se le vé triste, pero tras la "repuesta negativa" de la princesa se le ve feliz, además en un pedaso de storyboard del episodio "Reign of Gunthers" se le ve a Marceline diciendo "I love him" (lo amo) aunque no se sabe de quien habla. 'Jake' Jake tiene un miedo irracional a los vampiros, que le hace descontrolarse y huir. Sin ethumb|175px|Marceline con finn y jakembargo, a partir de la segunda temporada ese miedo disminuye, porque en el episodio ''Ven Conmigo dice que su miedo estaba basado en la ignorancia, y mejoran su relación, se demuestra que tambien es muy buen amigo de Marceline ya que en el episodio Heat Signature cuando Marceline les presenta a sus amigos fantasmas a Finn y Jake, les dice que los 2 son sus mejores amigos. En "Daddy's Little Monster", la protege y rescata de Finn, el cual estaba poseído por el amuleto que le entregó su padre. 'Duque de la Nuez' Marceline canta para el Duque de la Nuez en el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, y mientras está ahí, el resto de las personas parecen conocerla y tenerle mucho cariño. Debio a que cuando uno de los subditos dice que Marceline venia a cantar, todos mostraron mucha emocion. 'Dulce Princesa' La Dulce Princesa y Marceline tienen una relación amienemiga: a la princesa le thumb|175px|Marceline y DP peleandosuele molestar la presencia de Marceline. En Ven Conmigo se ve la Dulce Princesa le dice Buenas noches de tono sarcastico. Intenta evitarla como dijo ella en la canción inprovisada, I'm just your problem , pero sin embargo le ayuda de vez en cuando, mientras que Marceline trata de burlarse del primer nombre de la princesa; Bonnibel. Aunque siempre tienen su momento de amigas, y entonces, no son tan insoportables. También en un episodio de la 3ª temporada (Lo Que Estaba Perdido/ What was missing) se revela que Marceline le regaló una camiseta que ella usa como pijama. 'Hunson Abadeer' Marceline guarda rencor contra su padre, porque comió de sus papas, tal como se demuestra en la Canción de las Papas dedicada a él. También dijo que no creía que su padre la quisiera. thumb|175px|El padre de marceline comiendose sus papas Cuando le roba su Bajo-Hacha, su odio hacia él crece. Después de aprender como realmente se siente a través de su canto, el padre de Marceline le dice que la ama y ella dice que lo quiere también. Parece que se han reconciliado por el momento. Sin embargo, ella sigue prefiriendo que se quede en la Nocheosfera, porque es "emocionalmente agotador" cuando él está cerca. Su padre le vuelve a causar problemas en "Return to the Nightosphere " y se reconcilia de nuevo con ella, diciéndole que está orgulloso y que sus amigos (Finn y Jake) le agradan. 'Ash' Ash fue su novio hace bastantes años, pero el noviazgo se rompió gracias a que Ash vendió a una bruja el peluche que Marceline adoraba (según Ash eso fue lo que hacia mas valioso al peluche), rompió con el después de que Finn le mostrara lo que había hecho, Después de despertar sale y le patea la entrepierna y la cabeza, por lo tanto, dejaron de ser novios. No se sabe quien se lo regaló, Parece ser que fue su padre. Esto se ve únicamente en el episodio de la 3ra temporada: "Memory of a memory". 'Schwabl' Schwabl es la mascota perro zombie de Marceline. Es visto brevemente en "It Came from the Nightosphere". 'Rey Helado' Puede que se conozcan, ya que apareció en Fionna y Cake,y que sale en Holly Jolly Secrets imitando a Marceline cantando la Canción de las papas. Pero a ninguno de los dos ha mencionado al otro. Jeremy Shada menciono que en la 4ta temporada Marceline & el Rey helado cantaran juntos.Es posible que se conocieran de la Guerra De Los Champiñones. Apariciones Apariciones mayores *﻿"Desalojo" (debut) *"Lacayo" *"It Came from the Nightosphere" *"Ven Conmigo" *"Rastro de Calor " *"El Recuedo de un Recuerdo" *"What Was Missing" *"Marceline's Closet" *"Return to the Nightosphere" *"Daddy's Little Monster" *"I Remember You" Apariciones menores. *"El Duque" *"Poder Animal" *"Los Cineastas" *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 " Canciones A lo largo de la serie Marceline ha escrito/compuesto algunas canciones. Estas son unas de ellas *La Canción del Pescador en "Lacayo " *La Canción de las Papas en "Llegó de la Nocheosfera ". *Soy tu Problema en "What was missing " *Canción del diario en "Marceline's Closet" *Not Just Your Little Girl en "Daddy's Little Monster" Curiosidades *Anteriormente fue una humana ya que tiene dos hoyos en el cuello (lo cual eso indica que la mordieron y asi se hiso vampira) *en muchos episodios parese gustarle finn pero en el capitulo ven conmigo dise "no me interesas de,esa manera" aunque puede esta fingiendo *Al igual que su padre se convierte en un demonio al usar un collar. *Se apellida Abadeer como su padre. *Al parecer es llamada por sus amigos de cariño Marcy. *Finn a veces la llama mi lady, madam , ama o simplemente Marcy (Tal vez por lo que paso en Lacayo). *Marceline, aunque no aparece en el piloto, es considerada como uno de los personajes principales. *Su voz en inglés es expresada por la cantante estadounidense de 19 años Olivia Olson, que también interpreta la voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en "Phineas y Ferb". *Marceline toca el bajo con la mano izquierda, sin embargo, es ambidiestra al igual que Finn. *En "Rastro de Calor" se revela que los vampiros no pueden vencer a los fantasmas ya que es algo asi como "piedra, papel o tijeras" dice ella.Aunque quiza a lo que haya querido referirse es que una lucha entre vampiros y fantasmas no tenia el menor sentido debido a que los ambos son inmortales *Se reveló en el Formspring del creador de Hora de Aventura, Pendleton Ward, dice que Marceline mató al antiguo rey vampiro y por eso se ganó el titulo. *Marceline es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward, ya que es muy misteriosa. *Marceline es uno de los pocos personajes con carácter mixto. *Marceline tiene dos bajos, pero está más apegada a su Bajo-Hacha. *En cada una de sus apariciones es de noche, por que la luz la destruiría. La primera vez que estuvo de día fue en el episodio "Lacayo", donde casi muere por causa de jake pero rapidamente se esconde en la mochila de Finn para sobrevivir. *Marceline tiene momentáneamente un dedo extra en el episodio "Desalojo!". *Al único personaje al que Marceline le ha chupado la sangre es a Jake, en "Desalojo!" (pero este no perdio ni una gota metiendo su sangre en su pulgar con sus poderes) . *Marceline tiene una contraparte masculino, Marshall Lee, realizada por Natasha Allegri, una diseñadora de personajes de Hora de Aventura. *Marceline es interpretada por la cantante Olivia Olson; lo curioso es que el Padre de Marceline es interpretado por el Padre de Olivia, se llama Martin Olson. *En la parte de "Desalojo!" donde Finn y Jake son echados por Marceline, y entonces ella después trata de asustarlos con una cara de terror; se ve que cuando abre la boca para hacerla le falta muchos de los dientes de abajo. *Andy Ristaino (un diseñador de personajes) dijo en su Formspring que Marceline es físicamente de 18-21 años. *Segun el episodio de ("Lacayo") Marceline se desintegra por el sol , pero en el episodio de ("Desalojo!") cuando cuenta a Finn y a Jake de sus aventuras por la tierra de Ooo cuenta que estubo en una escuela de peces bestias. En la imagen que muestra el recuerdo, aparece en el sol y no se desintegra, esto se debe a que sólo presumía con Finn y Jake. *La casa de Marceline está ubicada en la cueva donde Finn y Jake se instalan cuando ella los echa de su casa en "Desalojo!". *En el episodio rastro de calor, en varias partes del episodio los dientes de Marceline son cambiados, algunas veces eran filosos y en otras redondos y normales. *Finn la vió completamente desnuda, esto fue en el episodio "El Closet de Marceline". *De acuerdo con Andy Ristaino, ella no tiene color de ojos determinado, debido a que es una cambiadora de forma.http://www.formspring.me/skronked/q/379642452572665908 Es por esto que, dependiendo de la situación, sus ojos son rojos, verdes, azules o incluso amarillos. *En la pagina de Cartoon Network México (LA) a Marceline le dicen Marcelina. *En el capitulo "¿Que es lo que faltaba?" le dice la verdad de amistad hacia la Princesa Dulce y se enfada con Finn por que descubre que solo quería salir con ellos. *Casi todas las canciones que ella ha cantado son sobre sus sentimientos o una anécdota. *En el intro, el bajo de Marceline es diferente. *Marceline no aparecio en from bad to worse o en the creeps a pesar de ser especiales de miedo. *Marceline es el personaje con mas atuendos usados en la serie *Marceline solo ha llorado 3 veces, 2 en un mismo episodio (recuerdo de un recuerdo), cuando descubre que su papa se comio las papas y cuando termina con Ash,en el otro episodio, Lo que estaba perdido cuando discute con PB por la cancion y le escupe. *Ella es mas baja que su contraparte masculino Marshall Lee segun los dibujos de Natasha Allegri. *Jeremy Shada menciono que en la 4ta temporada Marceline cantara junto al rey helado (es desconocido en cual episodio). *Podriamos considerar que Marceline y su padre (Hunson Abadeer) tienen los nombres mas "realistas" de la serie junto con el nombre real del Rey Helado (Simon Petrikov), ya que tienen nombre y apellidos comunes (esto se debe a que son supervivientes de la guerra de los hongos). *Si escuchas detenidamente en el episodio de "El closet de Marceline" en la parte donde la araña va a tirar la lampara, se escucha que Marceline dice "vivo para siempre y nunca morire, nadie podra entender". *Andy Ristaino ha confirmado que Marceline no siempre ha sido una vampiresa. *Posiblemente, su capacidad para chupar el rojo de las cosas no sea mas que una excusa de los guionistas para no causar polemica, al poner sangre en una serie para niños. *En el episodio recuerdo de un recuerdo se ve a Marceline con una camisa blanca y un gafete lo que posiblemente indica que trabaja. *Durante la serie Marceline a tocado 3 bajos diferentes, el primero es el que usa en el intro de la serie y que aparece en el capitulo de desalojo, el segundo y su favorito el bajo hacha y el tercero mas bien fue un banjo y aparece tocandolo en el episodio el pequeño monstruo de papa. *Ciertamente Marceline se desintegra con la luz del sol, pero increiblemente basta con que su piel no sea tocada por la luz para evitar que se consuma. Ella puede protejerce usando un sombrero y guantes, una sombrilla o esconderce en un sitio cerrado como la mochila de Finn. *Marceline es tan popular entre los fans de la serie que actualmente se esta editando una serie de comics protagonizados por ella y la dulce princesa. *En un futuro episodio (como mostrado en una pieza de storyboard mostrado abajo), Marceline dira la frase "I love him" (lo amo),esto a generado una serie de comentarios y rumores en varios blogs. algunos citan que a lo mejor se refiere a su padre, que se trate de algun recuerdo de su vida pasada o proponiendo que ella esta enamorada de alguien. *No se sabe por que razon marceline en el episodio Ven Conmigo aparecio por un lado sin mechon *Marceline es el unico personaje mayor que no ha sido mencionado en un episodio que no haya aparecido. *Es dificil determinar la magnitud de sus poderes pero al parecer pueden trascender las de un vampiro normal a pesar de tener sus tipicas debilidades. en algunos episodios a demostrado una amplia variedad de habilidades como piroquinesia, telequinesis, habilida para levitar y flotar, rayos paralizantes,poderes de curacion y regeneracion, invisibilidad y sus ya conocidas transformaciones.algunos de estos poderes solo han aparecido una vez por episodio. *Ademas de comerse el color rojo de las cosas puede que ella pueda obtener energia y nutrientes de la comida normal, tomando en cuenta el asunto de las papas fritas, el hecho de que tenga huevos y otros alimentos en su nevera, que absorviera no solo el rojo sino la jalea completa de unas donas en el episodio de Desalojo y algunas escenas que se muestran en algunos comics. *En algunos capitulos en donde enfocan la cocina de Marceline siempre hay algun recipiente con algun liquido rojo en el. *A veces a Marceline se le ven los ojos color azul verdoso pero en la mayoria de fotos se le ven los ojos color rojo asi que no se sabe muy bien de que color son. de hecho Marceline tiene muchas variaciones en su color de ojos aunque depende principalmente de sus transformaciones y su estado de animo. por ejemplo cuando pone una cara siniestra ha tenido ojos rojos,azul verdoso, amarillo y blanco ,cuando se transforma en lobo los tiene amarillos con lineas rojas al rededor de la pupila ,recuerda a la mirada del titere que aparece en la pelicula de jigsaw. ademas de eso a generado brillos rojos e incluso fuego. *En el episodio de lacayo , de algun modo Marceline hizo aparecer su bajo y una sombrilla para protegerce del sol. A lo mejor uno de sus poderes es hacer aparecer materia y objetos solidos cundo los necesite solo con pensar. *Marceline cuida con recelo su bajo hacha pero al parecer a la unica persona a la que ha dejado usarlo es a Finn aunque solo fuere para matar a una planta. *Al preguntarle a Adam Muto cuando volverá a aparecer Marceline, el respondió con la palabra "soonish".http://www.formspring.me/MrMuto Es una palabra que se suele usar de forma coloquial en inglés para describir algo que posiblemente pase pronto, pero que no puedes estar seguro. *Cuando a Adam Muto se le pregunto por que Schabwl no aparecia,dijo que murio *Ella volvera a aparecer en I Remember You ya que cantará una cancion con el Rey Helado para ayudarlo a atraer princesas. *Cuando marceline canta ciertas veces solo canta sobre como destroza a sus victimas *En I Remember You lleva una camiseta con un logo de No-Fumar. *En una de las obras de arte oficial del episodio I Remember You se la muestra llorando Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Reinas Categoría:No Muerto Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Habitantes de la Nocheosfera